La paloma del Rukongai
by nthelittlewolf
Summary: La vida de Rukia Kuchiki desde el momento de ser adoptada
1. Chapter 1

La adopción al clan Kuchiki no fue como ella hubiera esperado, definitivamente no deseaba una gran fiesta de bienvenida por que ya era sabido que algunos de los mayores no deseaban su ingreso, pero tampoco se completamente ignorada desde el primer día. Al responder con "si acepto ser adoptada" se embarco en un loco viaje y su vida cambio por completo. Primeramente tuvo que dejar el cuarto que compartía con Renji en el primer distrito del Rukongai y vivió por casi un año en un cuarto dentro del Seireitei mientras terminada algunas materias de la academia, todo el tiempo era vigilada por sirvientes que solamente le hacían reverencias.

No era que le molestara no haberse graduado inmediatamente, como le habían prometido, ni que sus compañeros de clase hablaran a sus espaldas llamándola la "paloma de Rukongai" o la princesa de los Kuchiki, el soportar los comentarios mal intencionados a sus espaldas ya era normal para ella, primero por ser del Rukongai y después por formar parte una de una de las más nobles familias sino, que su nuevo hermano jamás había vuelto ni tan siquiera a verla de nuevo a preguntar cómo se sentía y que por su nuevo "estatus" ya no se le era permitido hablar con Renji y aun mas, él no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo de intentarlo incluso cuando se cruzaban en el patio principal. Recibió la primera lección que modificaría por siempre su personalidad, no importaba cual era su origen o su lugar… todo era igual… siempre estaría sola.

Llego el día angustiosamente esperado en el cual dejaría la academia y se mudaría a la a la casa de los Kuchiki, las expectativas que tena sobre su recibimiento fueron acertadas, la mirada severa y fría de Byakuya le helo el cuerpo y cualquier esperanza por mínima que fuera de tener un hogar fue desplazada de su mente.

- Muchas gracias, Nee-sama—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar acompañado de la máxima reverencia que había aprendido en el último año, él solo la miro y sin pronunciar una sola palabra continuo su camino.

-Le mostrare sus habitaciones, sería tan amable de seguirme… -Fueron las palabras que la regresaron a la realidad y la hizo olvidar por algunos segundos el sentimiento de inferioridad que la había embargado, un sentimiento que ni cuando vivía en las calles del Rukongai había sido tan fuerte.

En verdad era grand, podían caber diez o más cuartos como el que vivía con Renji en él, Renji… volvió a ocupar su mente, el recuerdo de él aun le dolía y tal vez nunca lo perdonaría por haberla dejado ir. El siguiente año fue igual que el anterior, el tiempo pasaba entre las clases de Kidō, Bakudō y de cómo se debía de comportarse alguien de la nobleza, pero aun así apenas hablaban con ella por lo que aprendió a ser mas callada que antes, por lo alcanzaba a oír de los subordinados de Byakuya aun Renji y sus demás compañeros no salían de la academia, cuando mucho algunos eran puestos a prueba en diferentes escuadrones mientras ella ya tenía un lugar seguro en el onceavo escuadrón.

La relación con Byakuya fue igual de fría como el primer día por lo que pudo indagar sus habitaciones estaban alejadas de las suyas y pocas veces se adentraba a indagar por si solo en la casa, por la noche compartía la mesa con él, solo el silencio reinaba se empezó a acostumbrar y aprendió a respeta a su hermano, mas como un padre severo que alguien cercano. Solo esperaba poder ingresar a su escuadrón y salir de ese encierro al cual el destino la había arrastrada. Más de una vez dudo si ese hombre en verdad se había casado y llego a compadecer a la pobre mujer que había vivido con él, continuaba preguntándose el por qué fue adoptada y añoro la posible vida que tendría al lado de Renji en el Rukongai.


	2. Chapter 2

Los años pasaron desde la muerte de kaien, en su mente el recuerdo de aquel incipiente amor que le profesaba, producto de la soledad y la lejanía de Renji, había dejado de doler, consciente de que sus lagrimas no podían salir, ni en su escuadrón y mucho menos en la casa de su hermano. Recordaba la única vez que lloro y de cómo sus sollozos se detuvieron al igual que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón al creer escuchar a su hermano acercándose a su puerta. Ningún integrante del escuadrón entendía por qué no se había elegido aun un nuevo teniente y entre ellos hablaban de los posibles candidatos entre los que se destaca Rukia por ser integrante de la nobleza y por haberle dado muerte sola al antiguo teniente; solamente alguien con un gran poder espiritual podría haberlo hecho.

― Buenos días, señorita. –La voz una mujer la saco de su sus pensamientos en blanco mientras terminaba de ponerse su uniforme. –El señor la espera para desayunar, no tarde. –Claro, nunca lo haría. –Le contesto con la sonrisa que había aprendido a simular, con una reverencia la mujer salió de su habitación, nunca entendía por que cuando estaba en esa casa siempre tenía que compartir el desayuno con él, apenas era digna de que le dirigiera una mirada y sus conversaciones se limitan a preguntarle cómo le iba en el escuadrón. Si ella hubiera tenido algún problema él era la última persona que le pidiera apoyo.

El desayuno fue igual que en los últimos 50 años, eso pensaba hasta que la voz de Byakuya casi hace que se atragante con la sorbo de té. –Apúrate, hoy me acompañaras, ya le mande recado a Ukitake avisándole que llegaras tarde.

–Si. –Fue su única respuesta, lo que le faltaba que todo su escuadrón se enterara que tenía permiso de llegar tarde por ser de la realeza. Pensó que la mañana pasaría lo más aburrida posible, pero sus expectativas cambiaron cuando se dio cuenta que conocería una sección del Seireitei, que solo de aquellos de alto rango tenían acceso, pudo disimular su alegría gracias a esos años de instrucción y platicas del mayordomo donde nunca paraba de recordarle como debía comportarse además de que nadie jamás debía conocer sus sentimientos.

Byakuya se detuvo abruptamente. ― Siempre camina a mi lado y nunca detrás de mi a menos que te lo indique. –Ella únicamente asintió, al parecer ese día no pararían las emociones. Algunas veces la hacía esperar afuera de una oficina otras veces estaba junto a él, cuando conversaba con los encargados, pero lo que no podía ignorar eran los cuchicheos hipócritas que alcanzaba a escuchar cuando la dejaba sola. Discretamente por la ventana veía como el sol moría lentamente, debía de haberse dado cuenta antes que ese día no era de trabajo para ella. Casi al terminar la jornada ya sin muchos ánimos y sabiendo que de su hermano jamás obtendría respuesta alguna, fue cuando vio por primera vez a Gin Ichimaru e instintivamente busco protección en su hermano, el cual solo la miraba de reojo. Ya por la noche escondida en la obscuridad de su habitación no dejaba de pensar la sensación que le embargaba tan solo pensar en el capitán Ichimaru y por más que trataba de recordar donde más la había sentido sus ojos se cerraron con la esperanza de la llegada de un día.

―Supe que ayer te divertiste, Kuchiki. –Rukia no sabía si contestar la verdad y abrir sus temores a su capitán. –Escuche algunos comentarios de la "hermana del capitán del sexto escuadrón" hasta llegue a pensar que Byakuya te paseo por todo el Seireitei para buscarte algún pretendiente… -La risa del capitán Ukitake termino en una abrupta tos seguida por la sincera preocupación de Rukia, al punto que olvido sus temores al igual que el comentario de su querido capitán. Al fin y al cabo debería estar tranquila como lo dictaba el reglamento debería pasar un mes completo en escuadrón y las pocas veces que regreso por algunas cosas a la mansión jamás coincidió con su hermano, aunque eso la libera un poco del miedo y respeto que él le provocaba. Mientras caminaba más ligera por saberse sola en la mansión llego a pensar si un día podría encontrar a alguien con quien pasar su vida. Por muchos años pensó que él seria Renji, por algún tiempo se imaginaba que él la saludaba con un beso y la abrazaba por las noches, pero eso era tan lejano, si solo aquel día él la hubiera detenido y tan siquiera le hubiera dicho adiós con un te quiero… Ella habría dicho inmediatamente no y se habría quedado a su lado. Pero no podía pensar mas en eso, ella partiría a la mañana siguiente hacia el mundo de los vivos…


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya al enterarse que Rukia partía por algún tiempo al mundo de los vivos supo que era momento de escoger a Renji Abarai como su nuevo teniente. Aunque eso no le fuera del todo su agrado.

Los primeros días en el mundo de los vivos fueron tranquilos, al inicio pocos hallows pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo estos iban aumentado en poder y cantidad, la tenia desconcertada el de la tarde anterior. Pero además había algo que perturbaba sus sentidos y debería dar con la fuente de ese poder, pero lo último que paso por su mente fue que él la golpeara primero y además ella diera más que su vida para tratar de salvarlo. Él había rodado sus poderes o más bien ella se los había dado, con una mezcla de remordimiento por querer lavar sus culpas, lo había hecho, si se parecía a Kaien pero físicamente, era mucho mas fuerte que su teniente y él si supo pelear por lo que quería y no murió en la batalla, lo que la enorgullecía. Ya sola y deambulado por las calles Karakura se preguntaba que iba hacer, no encontraba su mariposa, no tenía poderes para poder abrir la puerta. ¿Qué le diría a su hermano y a su capitán? Sin embargo el recuerdo de Ichigo peleando no se salía de su mente, con su espada y vestido shinigami no se apartaba de sus recuerdos y en como latía su corazón de la emoción. ¿Qué pensaría su hermano de todo esto y sobre todo de que por primera vez se sintió orgullos de decir soy Kuchiki Rukia? Bonito momento de jactares de ser de la nobleza…

-¿Cuantos años sin verte Rukia, o mas bien, tendía que decir Señorita Kuchiki? –Al principio no reconoció al hombre vestido de manera extraña.

–¿Urahara?

–Claro, como siempre estas metida en problemas, siempre terminas en mis manos cuando estas indefensa. –No entendió sus palabras pero por lo menos tendía con quien pasar la noche y pensar, la ayudo a ponerse de pie. –Ven mi tienda se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí, perdiste tus poderes ¿verdad? Que malo… a algunos no les gustara esto, pero yo te ayudare a que esto no se sepa. –No le creyó, jamás en los años que paso en Rukongai con él, le había gustado esa mordaz sonrisa. –Por ahora ropa nueva y un poco de alimento te caería muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente un desorientado joven no podía distinguir entre los sueños y la realidad se levantaba bruscamente de su cama, solo eran claros esos ojos de color extraño y el nombre de aquella chica que lo había ayudado, su familia al parecer despertó mas loca que de costumbre. Caminaba hacia la escuela preguntándose si la volvería a verla y de cómo darle las gracias por toda su ayuda todo lo que había pensado de ella se detuvo bruscamente cuando la vio, parada delante de él con esa imagen de delicadeza y dulzura que sabía de ante mano no tenia y que fue confirada con esa nota amenazante en su mano. Trato de disimular todo el día, no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo y en algunos momentos nada discreto y percibía que ella se daba cuenta pero no era el único que lo hizo haciendo notorio su "sano" interés por ella, casi todo el salón de clases hablo de ello y fue tema de conversación en almuerzos sobe todo por el tiempo que pasaban juntos, sus constantes escapadas y como Rukia lo ponía incomodo con tan solo acercársele.

Al principio se había molestado por que ella viviera en su closet, pero debía admitir, que le gustaba saber que no estaba solo, y que en cualquier momento si necesitaba verla solo caminaba algunos pasos. En un principio la idea de estar junto él, le molesto pero debía estar cerca para cualquier problema que surgiera como el aquel dia que salvaron a Orihime, esa chica despistada que jamás Rukia hubiera tomado en serio, sin embargo más que eso, ella en ese closet, conoció el significado del hogar y de que era tener una familia. Más de una vez salía a escondidas y alcanzaba a escuchar las conversaciones de Ichigo con su familia durante las comidas y lo envidio, ni con Renji y mucho menos con Byakuya supo el significado de hogar. Aunque también mas de una vez salió de su resguardo solo para verlo dormir. ¿Qué tenia ese joven que insolente que la hacía olvidar el recato y se sintiera así con tan solo verlo? No, no era como él… cada dia lo comprobaba mas y por su mente paso el pensamiento que Ichigo si podría ser para ella, pero de igual manera algo los separaba ella era un dios de la muerte y el un humano y se conformaría con algún día venir por su alma para llevarlo a la sociedad de almas.

Dos meses ya había pasado y cada vez el sentimiento por el bienestar de Ichigo la embargaba además de la preocupación de no poder recuperar sus poderes, al contrario cada vez le era mas difícil separarse de su gigai y moverse le costaba trabaja aunado al comentario de Urahara.

-Sabe que no puede estar todo el tiempo tras él, Señorita, que pasara si algo te llega a pasar y no puedes sacarlo de su cuerpo, él moriría a manos de los Hollow y Usted no podría volver a la Sociedad de Almas. –Había sido la causa de que hora no solo tenia que estar al pendiente del chico sino también de Kon. Ese sentimiento de querer proteger que crecía cada vez en ella.

Llego aquel dia en el que se cumplía un año mas de la muerte de su madre y las lagrimas amargas del arrepentimiento y de alegra por no verlo muerto se escondían se escondían con las gotas de lluvia. Tenerlo recostado en su piernas y saber que estaba vivo no podían igualarse a ningún otro sentimiento. Si… el sentimiento que por él comenzaba a nacer y por primera vez deseo ser libre, ser humana para poder besarlo y pedirle que nunca la dejara. Esa misma noche mientras el dormía profundamente tomo su mano, pidiendo que no se despertada, entrelazo sus dedos y rozo con ella su rostro. Como hubiera deseado que esa caricia fuera verdadera pero conocía que era eso no podría ser.

Mientras la puerta del closet se cerraba la mirada de Ichigo estaba perdida en el techo se su habitación preguntándose que era esa sensación de bienestar que le producía el solo roce de su piel. En ese momento lo decidió haría lo que fuera para que ella siempre estuviera a su lado.


End file.
